1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for sorting browser history information. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated browser history sorting based upon location.
2. Related Art
Computer users use browser applications to search for web sites and information on the Internet. Web browsers maintain a history of websites previously visited in the form of a list of uniform resource locators (URLs) associated with those web sites. As users type a web site address within a URL entry text field associated with the browser application, the browser history list may be displayed. When more URLs are available for display within the history list than may be presented to the user within a designated display area, a scroll bar may be presented to the user. The user may scroll down the list of history items to select a URL from the browser history list and access the associated web site.